Aquarius
by Tonycakes
Summary: A young mermaid is discovered off the coast of Portland Maine and the Monsters are called in to investigate.
1. Fishing

Chapter 1

(Ignacio POV)

I was waiting on the Beach with Kendra. Chalen was out for her Midnight swim. Kendra was having a lot of fun in the sand. What was taking Chalen so long. She must be gossiping with those dolphins again. Then I saw her fin out in the distance. IN a few minutes she was sitting on the beach. Her turquoise tail shimmering in the moonlight. Her blue hair hanging below her.....waist.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Out swimming." Chalen answered. I sighed and handed her a towel. Why does she have to be so vague. She scooted up next to Kendra.

"Chalen!" She shouted as she gave her a hug.

"Chalen be carful with her your wet!" I shouted at her.

"Relax, I didn't start changing until I was five." She said to me. Her fin began o split back into legs. I handed her her bag of clothes.

"Fishy!" Kendra shouted pointing at Chalen's tail. I laughed. Chalen's legs were now back but the scales were still there. And her hair began to return to her natural brown. I gave her "the look."

"I know the drill Iggy." She said. walked to a nearby palm tree and started to put on some clothes. When she came back she was back to normal. Whatever normal was for the Aquarius family.

"You ready to head home?" I asked. She nodded. I picked up Kendra and we began the walk to our apartment.

"How was swim?" The little 2 year old asked.

"Ummm good." Chalen answered nervously.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Someone......saw me." She said.

"WHAT!" I yelled at her.

"I got caught in a fish net and some fishermen saw me. I found a hole in it before they pulled me out but......I saw one grab his cell phone." She admitted. This was bad. Real bad.

"We gotta move!" I yelled. We ran back to the apartment before anyone saw us.

(Fisherman POV)

I was sick and tired of fishing during the day. So many other fishing boats were out and stole all the fish. So we went at midnight. We were getting quite a few fish. On about the tenth net full there was a huge commotion going on with the other fisherman.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's a fish woman in the net!" Yelled my friend Henry.

"What?" I asked. He the pointed out a turquoise fin sticking out of a hole. It was three feet long. And sticking out of another hole was a face. She had eyes to match her tail and dark blue hair. She looked scared. All of the other fisherman where staring at her. I pulled out my phone. As soon as I pressed it up to my ear she wiggled out of the hole her tail was sticking out of and returned to the ocean.

"Operator speaking." Said the phone.

"Get me the government." I replied.

(Dr. C POV)

I was tinkering with some tools in my lab. Now that the monsters have been freed I had more privileges. The others were talking about the latest yeti hoax. Monger then hovered in on his jet pack.

"Monsters! I just got a call from a Fisherman in Maine. They said they saw a mermaid." Monger explained.

"Finally! Another fish!" Link declared.

"OOOO Fishy!" B.O.B. yelled with excitement.

"Do we have any leads?" I asked.

"The fisherman said she had a 3 foot long turquoise tail, Pail skin, Dark Blue hair and eyes that matched her tail." Monger explained.

"Thank god there'll be another girl joining us." Susan said excitedly. Butterflyosaurus roared in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for." I said. We then set off for Portland, Maine.


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2

(Chalen POV)

I was on the beach, again. I just love the ocean. Not just because I'm a mermaid. I ditched my brother and sister. He's too protective, not jut because that's what he was born to do, and if I took Kendra Iggy would know something was up. I counted each wave has if they were heartbeats. As I sat there, carful not to let the water touch me, I saw a plane. It looked like it was about to land. And that's exactly what it did. At a local airport. I rdecided to investiget and headed that way. When I got there those monsters from the news were getting off the plane. Along with some general and a fisherman that I think was from "the boat". What are they doing here? I then realized they were here for me. I headed home to warn Iggy.

(Iggy POV)

Where the heck is Chalen? I thought. I then saw her running up the street. With the monsters on the news chasing her. Great.

(Chalen POV)

As I began to walk home the general saw me. The fisherman said something to the general. The general said something to the monsters and the chase was on.

(Iggy POV)

Chalen ran into the apartment. She franticlly locked the door and looked at me.

"The government?" I asked. She nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Just go to you room." I said. She ran straight there. I unlocked the door and opened it. There stood A cockroach man, A fish ape, A blue blob and a general.

"Good evening sir, may I have a word with you?" The general asked.

"Of course." I said as I let them in. Kendra stopped what she was doing and ran over to us. I picked her up and she clung to my neck. I brushed away a piece of her blonde hair.

"Awww she's so cute!" The blob yelled in excitement.

"Jello!" She shouted.

"What's her name?" The Fish asked.

"Kendra." I answered.

"What a pretty name." Commented the general.

"Thank you." I said. Kendra then ran off into the bathroom.

"So do you by any chance know of a girl about the age of fourteen?" Asked the cockroach.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I answered. The Blob was looking at a picture of me, my sisters and our parents. From two years ago.

"Look! There's a girl in this picture that looks like the one we saw earlier!" He shouted pointing at Chalen. The monsters looked at me.

"Chalen!!" I called. She slowly came into the living room. She waved at us all with a smile. She sat next to me.

"Miss, we have evidence to believe you are a monster." Said the general. Me and Chalen laughed nervously.

"What makes you say that?" I asked nervously.

"Well we have eyewitness reporting a mermaid looking a lot like......Chalen." The cockroach answered.

"I'm sorry who are you again." Chalen asked.

"I'm General Monger."

"I'm Dr. Cockroach P.H.d." Said the bug.

"I'm The missing Link." Said the fish.

"And I'm B.O.B.." Said the blob.

"Oh." Chalen said bluntly. We then heard splashing and laughter. Coming from the bathroom. We all stood up and headed towards the noise. There in the bathtub was Kendra. With a Pink tail splashing around. The monsters looked at us. Chalen grabbed Kendra and we ran.


	3. Monsters, Mermaids and Brothers

Chapter 3

(Chalen POV)

We ran faster the ever. We would have been a lot slower if it was me in that tub. But I knew we would never out run them. I stopped and handed Kendra to Iggy.

"Chalen. I know what you're going to do. Don't. You don't know how to control it yet." Iggy said. He was way too protective.

"I have to do this Iggy." I told him. I took some water out of the air. Yeah, mermaids can do that. I threw it at them. All of the men got wet. Soon The giant Butterfly and the giant woman joined them. If I had just practiced more maybe I could have froze them all but I was too busy day dreaming on the beach. I had lost some of my strength and stumbled. Iggy caught me and handed me Kendra.

"Iggy don't!" I shouted. He lit up a fireball in his hand. He's my protector and protectors have the power of fire.

"Take another step and you all die." Iggy threatened. The monsters stood still.

"Son, get rid of the fire." Said the general.

"Not until you leave my family alone." Iggy said with such bravery. Monger smiled.

"Plan B." He said. Just then he was shot with some type of tranquilizer dart. He dropped to his knees. and fell on his face. I looked up at where the dart came form. A bunch of men with dart guns were kneeling on top of a bunch of buildings. Ready to shoot.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. They all looked at me. Kendra began to cry. Her Pink eyes drenched in tears.

"You can do whatever you want to do to me just don't hurt my siblings!" I yelled.

"My dear, we aren't going to hurt you or your siblings." Dr. Cockroach stated they all inched forward. I formed another water ball. They kept walking towards me. I guess water wasn't as intimidating as Fire.

"Hey kid, just come with us. I swear nothing bad will happen to you." Link said. I stepped back. Bad move. I was then shot with a tranquilizer dar. My vision went blurry. The world started spinning and I fell.

(Iggy POV)

I woke up in a strange room. In a strange jumpsuit. My first thought was of my sisters. Where were they? The bed I was on pulled out from under me and the room began to drop. When it stopped. The door opened in front of me. I walked out into a big room. With two tables. A normal one and a giant one. The monsters who kidnapped us were sitting at the tables. I instantly formed a fireball. They all looked at me.

"Where are my sisters?" I asked.

"Don't worry they're safe." The tall woman explained.

"Where?" I asked. I the noticed a couch was towards the corner of the room. Chalen and Kendra were both sound asleep. I ran up to them.

"Chalen...wake up." I said gently shaking her awake. Her eyes fluttered open. She instantly stood up, Kendra in hand.

"Where are we?" Chalen asked, scared. The monsters had began to filter over to where we were.

"It's fine my dear you and your family are safe." Dr. Cockroach said to Chalen.

"I want answers. What do you want from us?" Chalen asked.

"We just collect monsters to help us defend the earth." Link said.

"What makes you think we'll help you?" I asked.

"Cuz you don't have a choice." Link explained. I looked at Chalen. She exchanged my Amethyst look with her Turquoise one. At that moment Kendra woke up. She looked around and clung on to Chalen's neck.

"You people have a TV?" Chalen asked. They pointed to a small TV in another corner of the room. I looked at my watch. It was 8:00 am. Time for Kendra's favorite show. Ruby and Max. Chalen sat her in front of the TV and turned it to Nick. The two rabbits voices were going on about a backyard beach and a dump truck. We walked back over to the table with the monsters.

"So......Hi." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Hiya!" B.O.B. said.

"So you wanna explain the whole mermaid thing to us?" Link asked.

"Well there are no such thing as mermen so mermaids fall in love with humans and they have kids like me and my siblings." Kendra started to explain.

"Fascinating." Dr. Cockroach said while taking notes.

"Well all the girls in the family eventually get the mermaid gene and all the boys in the family become protectors of them......with fire powers." I explained.

"Why do you need protection?" B.O.B. asked.

"If you kill a mermaid then you live forever." Chalen answered sadly.

"Really?" Link asked. Chalen nodded.

"So I'm just protecting my sisters from people who want immortality." I said.

"So is that why you are so protective of your sisters?" The tall woman asked.

"Pretty much." I answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I don't think I've meet you before." Chalen said pointing at the tall woman.

"Oh, it's Susan. And you must be Chalen." The tall woman answered.

"It is." Chalen said.

"So where are your parents?" Dr. Cockroach asked. Chalen wasn't ready to talk about them again. It had only been 2 years since......well the incident. She got up and walked over to Kendra.

"That's kind of personal." I told them.

"Oh....." B.O.B. said. It was real quiet for the rest of the day.


	4. Murder

Chapter 4

(Chalen POV)

I had the dream again. The dream I have almost every night. I was in my old room. It was painted the same colors as my tail. It was covered with ocean pictures. Lines from Macbeth played through my mind. _"Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather the multitudinous seas incarnadine, making the green one red" _and_ "Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under 't." _Were the main ones I heard. My father stood in the doorway. His glowing green eyes and his Blonde hair. A knife was in his hand. He smiled at me.

"It'll be all over soon." He said. He walked up to me, knife in hand and held me back. He pulled back his hand and....

I woke up screaming and crying. Covered in sweat. I took deep breaths. If only Iggy could come in and comfort me. But he couldn't. The walls were sound proof.

"He can't get me. He can't get me." I said over and over again. But I couldn't sleep. I just sat on the bed until morning.

(Dr. C POV)

I had just woken up to a strange noise. I was having the most wonderful dream of me and Susan. I pressed my ear against the wall. It was crying and screaming. Coming from Chalen's room. I hope she's okay. I thought as I returned to my wonderful dream.

(Susan POV)

It was morning. I walked out of my cell for breakfast. I took a seat at my table and began to eat my oatmeal. Chalen left her cell and took a seat at the "smaller" table. She looked nervous.

"Hey Chalen." I said to her. She jumped. Then realized it was me and waved.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said. I didn't wanna pry so I went on day dreaming about a certain scientist.

(Link POV)

I was the third person up. Susan and Chalen were eating their breakfast. Chalen was a little jittery and tired.

"Hey Kid what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me freaked out.

"Nothing." She said to me.

"C'mon somethings obviously wrong." I said.

"She said the same thing to me." Susan informed me.

"Tell me." Link said.

"Just.....bad dreams." She said to me.

"Kid there's nothing to be afraid of." I said to her. She just looked at me. With a look of pure horror.

(Iggy POV)

I carried Kendra out of our cell. Link was talking to Chalen and gave him a look. A look I knew very well. I walked up to her and put Kendra on the ground. She had a lot of fun playing with Link's tail. I looked at Chalen. She looked at me. I gave her a big hug.

"He's gone. I promise." I told her. She nearly cried but she held the tears back. She would never cry in front of people she just met 2 days ago.

"He's out there." She whispered to me. That's when Doc, Butterflyosaurus and B.O.B walked out of there cells.

"I swear to god that he'll never get near you." I told her.

(Doc POV)

As I walked out of my cell I saw Chalen. I looked into her eyes and saw a look that made me shiver. A look of fear. I walked up to her.

"What happened?" I asked her. Iggy looked at her sister.

"You wanna tell him?" He asked me.

"I can't talk about it," She started as she stood and picked up her sister, "You tell him.....tell all of them." She took her sister and walked over to the TV to watch another adventure of Max and Ruby.

"Two years ago, My father found my mom in the bathtub, as a mermaid. She explained to him about mermaids and he seemed to understand," The young boy began. All of us monsters started paying close attention, "I was at my aunt's house with Kendra. Chalen was going swimming with mom. Chalen was getting ready when dad walked in, knife in hand. He was going to kill her. Mom walked in just as he was about to stab her and my mother jumped in front of him. She died right there. I walked into the room just after mom died. I threw a fireball at him and it burned his face. He fled the scene swearing he'd kill us all. Ever since then Chalen's had nightmares about it almost every night." I looked at Chalen. Poor thing. Her own father tried to kill her.

"Oh my gosh!" Susan said. Iggy walked over to his sister and comforted her.

(Chalen POV)

Now they knew. Everything. It was weird that they knew nearly every little detail about me. Iggy walked up to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. While I was still holding Chalen.

"Do you know why I love you?" He asked me.

"Because I'm your sister." I answered.

"That and every time I look at you I see mom." He said to me.

He kissed me and Kendra and walked back to the table. Max and Ruby ended and I joined the monsters.

"Chalen I'm so sorry about what happened." Susan said to me.

"It's fine." I replied.

"No it's not. You can't just keep all this stuff bottled up." Link said. I smiled.

"I don't." I told them.

"My dear, what happened to you is awful. If your nightmares keep coming back then I think you should see a doctor." Dr. Cockroach advised me.

"I'm looking at one now." I told him. B.O.B. put his arm around me.

"After all you've been through you still have a sense of humor!" B.O.B. cried as he burst into tears.

"Guys Chalen doesn't need a doctor she's completly fine. I talked to her after we moved into our apartment and she's fine really." Iggy explained to 's when Monger hovered in on his jet pack.

"Monsters! A man just got run over by a train and survived! We need to go and investigate." Monger said. And off we went on me and my siblings first mission.


	5. Monroe Freak Show

Chapter 5

(Iggy POV)

Me and the other monsters were on the plane heading to some place in Hoboken. Kendra stayed behind. I tried to convince Chalen to stay with Kendra but she insisted on coming.

"So........an immortal monster." Chalen stated.

"I believe it is quite curious." Doc said.

"Do you have anymore information on this guy." Link asked Monger who was sitting right next to me.

"Well he was reported to have black hair, pale skin, green eyes and a burn on his face." Monger explained. I looked at Chalen. A word for word description of our dad.

"That's him." Chalen said. The others understood.

"So what's the plan?" Susan asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure that we will capture my father." B.O.B. said, determined.

"B.O.B. that's me." Chalen said to him.

"Oh. Then I don't know the plan. Doc what's the plan?" B.O.B. asked.

"Well we shall have to assess the situation when we get there." Doc said. As he said that we landed.

Hoboken was cold. I mean really cold. We were all shivering. Especially Susan. California weather is nothing compared to this.

"So where is this guy?" Link asked.

"Right there." Monger said pointing towards his left. There was a traveling circus. A giant sign read "Monroe Freak Show."

"Interesting name." I said.

"So, do we just barge in?" Chalen asked.

"No, I think we should....." I started. That's when he walked by. Once Chalen saw him she couldn't stop herself. She ran after him.

(Chalen POV)

I ran after him. The second he saw me he began to run. I had to get him. I just had to. We were knocking over tables and ramming into people. I was literally a centimeter away when some old woman pulled me toward her. And he got away. The old woman looked me in the eye. Her grey hair was dirty and unbrushed. She wore a tattered black dress and clunky old shoes. She had dark skin and intense brown eyes.

"I smell the saltwater in thy blood. Thou must flee from this place. He shall collect thee. Mermaids he nay respect." The old woman told me in a raspy whisper.

"How do you....?" I started to ask.

"Shhh! Flee my pretty. If thee desires to liveth." She told me pushing me towards the exit. I began to walk towards it. When I saw Iggy. Frantically looking. I was about to call his name when a velvety hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream but the sound was muffled. His eyes met my gaze as I was pulled into a tent the hand had come from. He began trying to tie me up. I was fighting, kicking and scratching. But he was too strong. The next thing I knew I was unconscious.

(Iggy POV)

I instantly followed Chalen. I was looking and looking through crowds of people. I finally saw her. She was being dragged into a tent. I ran through the crowds. I finally got to the tent and yanked it open but no one was there. That's when the real panicking set in.

(Doc POV)

Ignacio came back in a few minutes. He looked scared.

"What happened?" Susan asked. Her angelic voice ringing in my ears.

"She's been kidnaped." He said. Panicked.

"Calm down son, we'll find her." Monger said.

"Yeah don't sweat it." Link added.

"Gentlemen, let's go find ourselves a mermaid." I said as we began our search for Chalen.

(Chalen POV)

I woke up in a giant fish tank in mermaid form. I tried to get out but the top of the tank was locked. As I looked closer through the tank I saw an arena. People were pointing and looking at me. I barely heard the voice of the ring leader.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Boys and girls. I present to you.....the fish girl!" He yelled. There was applause.

"Now if you pay twenty dollars you may come up to the tank." The Ring leader announced. A bunch of tourists came up and flashed pictures which really hurt my eyes.

"Look at that thing. It's so weird." A teenage girl whispered to her mother. They left and a group of ten year old boys tapped on the tank. Which really bugs fish like me.

"Hey Fish girl! Do something!" One of them yelled.

"Don't bother Joe. It's just a stupid fish." Another one said.

"Let's blow this joint." The third one said as they all walked away. The last tourist was a little girl, Kendra's age. She pointed at me.

"Fishy!" She yelled with a smile. Her mother quickly pulled her away. After all the people left the ring leader walked up to the tank and opened the top and I swam up.

"Hey Gorgeous." He said with a sneer in a New Jersey accent. He had red hair and grey eyes.

"What is going on!" I demanded. He smiled.

"You've just volunteered for my Freak show. The name's Monroe. And your making me a very rich man." He laughed.

"You better let me go this instant. My brother and our friends will find me!!" I yelled. He just laughed some more.

"Your pops told me all about you. In fact he's the one who pointed you out to me. I decided such a pretty little face should be showed off to the world." Monroe said. I just glared at him.

"You're not going to get away with this!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, I believe my plan is full proof. See, he also told me about the immortality option," Monroe started. My eyes widened with fear. He noticed this and continued with a laugh, "Don't worry beautiful, I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm gonna make sure I become very rich. And when I'm old and grey........let's just say I won't hafta worry about picking out a tombstone." He chuckled at his own joke. That's when he leaned down and picked up a bucket. He threw a couple fish into the water.

"Eat up." He said, locking the tank and leaving me with my fish. I grabbed one, sank to the bottom of the tank and nibbled on it.

"Iggy where are you?" I asked as I began to cry.


	6. Trains and Fairies

Chapter 6

(Doc POV)

We were all back on the plane. Ignacio was devastated. Now we were trying to create a new strategy.

"So what are we going to do?" Susan asked.

"Well, we're gonna go back to that freak show and find Cha." Link said.

"But the Circus has all ready moved to a different place." B.O.B. said.

"B.O.B. I have just discovered the the circus's next stop is in Baltimore." Monger said.

"So let's head out there and get her." Iggy said.

"Ignacio, we can't just barge in and take her." I explained to him.

"Can't we. We're the government!" Monger yelled.

"No we can't, that would cause chaos. And with all of the tourists running around that would let whoever's in charge of this circus to get away." I explained.

"Then what are we going to do?" Susan asked.

"Don't worry my dear, I have a plan." I said as everyone huddled in to discuss.

(Chalen POV)

The circus was headed to Baltimore and a group of men were loading my tank on to a train. It took them about an hour but finally I was on the Monroe Freak Show express. I wasn't the only "freak" in the box car. There was a bearded woman, a one handed man and the old woman from the tent.

"Hey, look at the new girl." Said the one handed man pointing at me.

"Well howdy little debbie. My name's Mary Sue. But most folks call me Bearded Sue" Said the bearded woman waving at me.

"My name is Hank. Or one handed Hank" Said the one handed man.

"I toldeth thee. But youth nay listen to the speak of the elderly." Said the old woman.

"That's Juliet. Otherwise known as the 1000 year old woman." Mary Sue explained.

"Are you really 1000 years old?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I.....can..never..die. I......was...cursed by......witches. The.....Same treacherous hags that...... tricked Macbeth." She said. She said this with difficulty. Trying to speak in today's dialect.

"So what's your name?" Hank asked ignoring Juliet.

"Chalen......Chalen Ochiana Aquarius." I answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Chalen. But what's your freak name?" Mary Sue asked me.

"I don't know," I answered then I remembered what Monroe introduced me as last night, (**I Present to you.......the Fish Girl!**_), _"Fish girl?"

"Ha! Monroe's losing his creativity!" Hank said as he burst out laughing. I smiled.

"It is kinda stupid." I agreed. For the next few hours we talked about life in the freak show. How we went from town to town and are laughed and pointed at. And we don't get a single dime of the earnings. Finally we arrived in Baltimore. The men loaded me out of the tank and put me behind the curtain in the newly set up tent. I was really bored with no one to talk to. Everyone was heading to bed and I was really hungry. That's when I heard the top of the tank opening. Assuming it was Monroe I quickly swam to the bottom. But it was just a boy my age. He had blonde hair and Amethyst eyes. He laughed. It was a happy laugh not like Monroe's.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I've got clams." He said waving a couple clams in the air. I slowly swam up and took the clams from him. I was really hungry so I scarfed them down.

"Hungry huh?" He asked. I nodded.

"Do you work here?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Well I'm in the show." He answered.

"You don't look like a freak." I said smiling.

"Well you could say I'm a fairy." He answered. He snapped his fingers and said some words in a strange language. Then he was the size of a ruler. His ears were pointed and he had a pair of shimmering wings.

"Cool! I can't control when I change." I told him. He smiled.

"It's a fairy thing. Didn't your mother ever tell you?" He asked.

"She never got the chance." I answered sadly. He understood.

"Mortals are so selfish." He said, snapping his fingers, saying some words and returning to normal.

"Well my name's Chalen." I told him. Reaching my hand out. He shook it.

"My name's Kenley. Pleasure to meet such a pretty mermaid." He said kissing my hand. I smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." I told him.

"WHERE'S THAT FAIRY!" Yelled a voice.

"I gotta go." Kenley said as he ran from the voice. Leaving my tank wide open. I started to climb out. I landed right on my......butt. I quickly crawled towards the exit. A man stood in front of me, blocking my escape route.

"Nice try Gorly." Monroe said. I would know that stupid accent anywhere. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I sighed as he walked back to my tank and threw me in. Quickly locking it and walking away. So close but yet so far.


	7. Jail Break

_(I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I wanted to get the story going. Enjoy! P.S. I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors.)_

Chapter 7

(Iggy POV)

We walked through the carnival. I was covered in Blue paint. So was Monger. And the other monsters were themselves. Susan and Insecto had to stay behind. We were blending in perfectly. A few kids would laugh and point at us.

"What are we looking for?" B.O.B. asked.

"Any clues as to where Chalen is." I explained. A couple kids walked by.

"Let's go see the mermaid!" One said to the other. I quickly followed them. The others followed me. I walked into a tent and saw her. Cha was sitting in her tank. I could see she was crying. I'll save her soon. After the show was over. When it was dark, we snuck to Cha's tank. I ripped the tank cover off. Chalen looked up, she was scared at first but smiled when she realized it was me.

"You ready to get out?" I asked her. She smiled even wider. I picked her up.

"I'm gonna go get Monroe." Link said. Doc and B.O.B. followed.

"We gotta get you out of here." I said frantically.

"Wait, we gotta get Kenley." Chalen told him.

"I'm here." Said a voice. I turned and saw a boy.

"Kenley, we're breaking out of here you wanna come?" Chalen asked.

"do i wanna get out of here? Are you a mermaid?" He asked with a smile. Chalen smiled as we ran back to the plane. Chalen introduced me to Kenley, the fairy.

"Nice to meet you." Kenley said.

"You too." I replied. Link, Doc and B.O.B. came back, Monroe in hand.

"We got him general." Doc said, proudly.

"Yeah. We caught this girl," B.O.B. said everyone stared at him, "What,she doesn't have boobies!" We rolled our eyes while Monroe looked scared to death.

"Well, are you ready to go to jail son?" Monger asked him.

"Please sir, I didn't do anyting." Monroe pleaded. Chalen was all dry now. She stood up and walked towards him. When they were eye to eye Chalen just glared at him.

"Don't lie Monroe. What happened to you little plan?" Chalen asked him. Beads of sweat formed on his face.

"I......I..." Monroe started.

"Have said enough." Monger said as he took him away. Kenley walked up to Cha and gave her a shoulder massage.

"It's alright." Kenley said.

"He said dad tipped me off." Chalen explained. I walked up to her.

"We'll find him, and end him." I encouraged her. Monger came back in.

"He said that he saw your father headed to Seattle with a woman." Monger told us.

"Well, let's go to Seattle." Susan said. Butterflyosaurus roared and we were off.


	8. The End

_(The ending is short I know. But I was having Mega Writers block. I hope you enjoyed Aquarius. Please review!)_

Chapter 8

(Chalen POV)

Seattle was in ruins. The people were screaming and buildings were burning.

"What happened?" B.O.B. asked.

"I have no clue." Doc said.

"Is this recent?" Link asked.

"No Link, it's been like this for years. We just decided to fix it today." I said sarcastically.

"What in tarnation?" Monger asked.

"Looking for someone?" Asked a voice. We turned towards it and saw a man. A very familiar man. My father. I was about to charge at him. But Kenley and Iggy held me back.

"This is your dad?" Susan asked. The man stepped forward.

"Daddy missed you too." He said coldly. Sydney tried to lunge at him but she was being held back.

"You did this?" Iggy asked. A woman suddenly appeared next to him.

"He's done a lot of things Iggy." Said the woman.

"Wow what's going on?" B.O.B. asked.

"Allow me to explain," My father started, "A few years ago I met Harriet over here. We fell in love and she turned me into a vampire." He showed us his fangs.

"So what's with attacking Seattle?" Kenley asked.

"We needed a way to invite you over for dinner." Harriet answered.

"Doc you got a plan?" I asked him.

"I'm working on it." He replied. That's when Harriet and my dad lunged at me and my brother. My father was on me and Harriet was on Iggy. Harriet sniffed my brother.

"Yum, O negative!" Harriet said.

"Goodbye Chalen." My father said. He was right about to sink his teeth into my neck when my eyes snapped open. My brother stood over me. I was in my room.

"What the?" I asked.

"You fell asleep watching Monsters V.S. Aliens." Iggy told me.

"I did?" I asked. That's when my dad walked in carrying Kendra.

"Is sleeping beauty awake?" He asked.

"Hey dad." I said to him.

"Are you ready to go surfing?" Iggy asked me. That's when we heard a horn out side. I ran towards my window and saw Kenley. My boyfriend. In the car was his dad Mr. Monroe.

"I see the Monroes are here." My father said. My mom then walked in.

"Sweetie, Ken's waiting." My mom said.

"I'll meet you guys at the beach in an hour." I told them. I kissed my family good bye. As I hopped into the car.

"Hey babe." Kenley said.

"Hi Ken!" I said.

"Hey have you ever heard of ?" He asked me.

"No, what is it?" I asked him He showed me this cool website where people post stories on the internet based on their favorite TV shows and Movies etc.

"You got any ideas for a story?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got one." I said as began typing: "I was waiting on the Beach with Kendra. Chalen was out for her Midnight swim."

THE END


End file.
